Bring Me To Life
by Rebecca M Mesecher
Summary: Emma is in a coma, she can hear everything that is said, will anything be able to bring her back to the people she loves? Swanqueen. T for now, might change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was late when I stumbled out it the street, another night of drinking under my belt. What was meant to be a great night out with my friends quickly turned into a Vodka binge dew to my jealousy.

Regina came into the Rabbit Hole with her boyfriend, Robin, he was a nice guy, always treated Regina and Henry well. I wanted to be him; I know, I have Hook, but, he treats women like they are a piece of meat. He's nice enough, I guess, but, he looks so pissed off or hurt all the time. Never looks happy, not like Robin. He has a reason to be happy, he has the woman I love.

I'm only with Hook because that's what Mary Margaret and David want, they think he with be good for me as well me him.

I don't really remember much form my vodka induced blackout, I remember seeing Regina and drinking a hell of a lot. I know I walked out into the street, I heard a lot of yelling, but after that is just darkness.

Part of me thinks I might be dead, sometimes I would like to be. The other part of me knows I'm still alive, there are things that I haven't done just yet. I haven't sky dived, or told Regina how I truly feel. If I am still alive, when I stop being surrounded by darkness I will tell her, I swear to God I will tell her.

"_Emma, wake up, dear. There are people here that need you, I need you, please wake up."_ I heard somewhere in the distance the voice sounded like Regina, but I couldn't be sure. It was dark, nothing but black surrounded me. _"Please don't leave me, Emma. I know we don't always get along, but we can make it…if you want to try, you just have to wake up. We are all worried about you. I have tried to heal you with magic, but I just can't, I'm to dark."_

A light started to shine and I could see Regina and Henry in the distance, sitting in a field, having lunch. I don't know how long I stood there, a hour maybe, Regina looked over at me, smiling so beautifully. I started walking over to her, but with every step I seemed to get farther and farther away.

The dark taking over my mind again, it wasn't dark for long, the next thing I saw was Regina and myself sitting on a cliff overlooking the town, she pulled a small box out of her pocket, I could see my eyes light up, she was asking me to marry her.

"_Emma, it's been about a week now, the doctors say the longer you stay asleep, the less likely you will wake up. So please, please wake up." _This time it was Henry speaking to me. "_I know you wont believe me, but, mom is so sad without you here, she loves you, I can see it when she is here, she holds your hand. I want you two to be together, I want us to be a family. I don't know if you can hear me, but, if you can, I just want you to know that I love you, mom loves you, and I know you love us both. I see the way you look at mom when you think no one is looking." _I wanted him to know that I could hear him, I had so may things to say to him, and Regina, both. Things I needed them to know.

"_It's been a month, Miss Mills, I don't think she's going to wake up." _I was trying so hard to open my eyes. I have been in this coma for a month? It doesn't feel that long. I have heard everybody come and talk to me, everyone but Hook.

"_Emma, baby, please." _I could hear Regina crying, for me? I couldn't believe what was going on, maybe Henry was right and she does care for me, more than me being the mother of her child.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it has been forever! I am so sorry, my writers' block has been so bad lately and I don't have Internet at my house. Right now I'm at my friend's parent's house so I had some time to write this real quick. I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. Enjoy!

The lights were bright, hurting my eyes, as I blinked trying to focus. I had been alone for a while, I think, I haven't heard anything or anyone. I don't know how long I've been sleeping, but I know I had beautiful dreams. Dreams about Regina and Henry, some about my parents. I loved the ones about Regina and Henry the most.

"_I love you, Emma, you are my everything, you and Henry. I can't wait to spend my life with you, be a real family. Even if that means weekly dinners with Charming and Snow." Regina laughed. I had just proposed to the woman of my dreams, the woman I have been in love with since the day I met her._

_ "I'm so happy!" Henry screamed, running into the kitchen. We put him to bed about half an hour ago, I wanting to tell him over Saturday breakfast at Granny's, if Regina said yes. Henry jumped up and hugged Regina then me before running out of the room._

_ I smiled; everything was going according to plan, with the exception of Henry running in. "We should have breakfast at Granny's with my parents tomorrow morning to tell them the news."_

"EMMA!" I heard a scream from the door, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned my head, eyes still trying to focus; I could make out a tall figure with dark hair. "I can't believe you're awake!" The voice was from Regina, she ran from the room.

"Miss Swan, welcome back." The doctor said coming into the room. "Do you know where you are?"

I looked around, seeing machines, now that my eyes were working. "I'm in the hospital. What happened? How long have I been here?"

He looked at me and smiled, "You are correct, you were hit by a car coming out of the White Rabbit, you have been in a coma for two months. It's good to see you awake. This one," He pointed to Regina. "Has barely left your side, only leaving to eat and shower. Henry has been staying with your parents and is here every weekend. I will be back in a while to check on you." He said as he was done checking my pupils or something like that.

Regina moved to set next to me, she grabbed my hand, "I'm so glad you're away! I need to tell you something and I hope I'm not alone in this, I have felt this way from the moment that I have met you, just please don't push me away if you don't feel the-"

"I love you, Regina, so much it hurts." I cut her off; she smiled so wide with tears in her eyes. "It kills me to see you with the Dirty Forest guy, I want to be with you, I want to be a real family with you and Henry."

"I love you too, Emma." She cried. "I'm not with him, not anymore, I want to be with you, so much. You and Henry are everything to me. He will be here soon, so will your parents; I called them when the doctor was in.


End file.
